EF
efendi Tu. ???? * pt: n efendi * en: n effendi =effabile= * adj * effabile ???? * en: adj utterable * ◊ ineffabile-ineffabilitate * effect- ???? * en: see effic- =effective= * adj * effective ???? * pt: adj efectivo/a * en: adj effective (1. efficacious, efficient; 2. actual, de facto , as in “effective capital”) =effectivitate= * sub =effectivo= * sub * effectivo ???? * pt: n Mil. efectivo * en: n Mil. effective ( * the effective part of an army) =effecto= * sub * effecto ???? * pt: n efeito; effectos coisas/haveres pessoais * en: n effect; in effecto In fact, indeed; effectos 1. effects, belongings; 2. Banking holdings (as stocks, bonds, shares, etc.) =effector= * sub =effectuabile= * adj =effectuabilitate= * sub =effectuar= * v * effectuar ???? * pt: v efectuar * en: v to effect, bring about =effectuation= * sub * effectuation ???? * pt: n efectuação * en: n effectuation =effeminar= * v * effeminar ???? * pt: v efeminar * en: v to effeminate * ◊ effemination; effeminate * effeminate ???? * pt: adj efeminado * en: adj effeminate =effeminate= * adj =effemination= * sub * effemination ???? * pt: n efeminação * en: n effemination =effendi= * sub =efferente= * adj =efferentia= * sub =effervescente= * adj * effervescente ???? * pt: adj efervescente * en: 1. ppr of effervescer ; 2. adj effervescent =effervescentia= * sub * effervescentia ???? * pt: n efervescências * en: n effervescence =effervescer= * v * effervescer ???? * pt: v efervescer * en: v to effervesce * ◊ effervescente-effervescentia * effic- -fic-/-fect- ???? * en: v in derivatives * ◊ efficace-efficacia, inefficace-inefficacia; efficiente-efficientia, inefficiente-inefficientia, coefficiente; effective-effectivo; effecto-effectuar-effectuation =efficace= * adj * efficace ???? * pt: adj eficaz * en: adj effective, efficacious; efficient =efficacia= * sub * efficacia ???? * pt: n eficácia * en: n efficacy, effectiveness =efficacitate= * sub =efficiente= * adj * efficiente ???? * pt: adj eficiente * en: adj -; causa efficiente efficient or moving cause =efficientia= * sub * efficientia ???? * pt: n eficiência * en: n efficiency (1. Philos.; 2. Mech.) =effigiamento= * sub * effigiamento ???? * en: n (act of) portraying, portrayal =effigiar= * v * effigiar ???? * pt: v efigiar * en: v to portray =effigie= * sub * effigie ???? * pt: n efígie * en: n effigy; in effigie In effigy, under the form of a representation * ◊ effigiar-effigiamento =efflorescente= * adj * efflorescente ???? * pt: adj/ppr eflorescente =efflorescentia= * sub * efflorescentia ???? * pt: n Patol. eflorescência * en: n Pathol. efflorescence =efflorescer= * v * efflorescer ???? * pt: v eflorescer * en: v Chem. to effloresce * ◊ efflorescentia =effluente= * adj * effluente ???? * pt: adj efluente * en: 1. ppr of effluer ; 2. adj effluent =effluentia= * sub =effluer= * v * effluer ???? * pt: v efluir * en: v to flow forth * ◊ effluente =effluvio= * sub * effluvio ???? * pt: n efluvio * en: n effluvium; also: Phys. =effluxo= * sub =effortiar= * v * effortiar ???? * pt: v esforçar * en: v -; effortiar se to make an effort or efforts * ◊ effortio =effortio= * sub * effortio ???? * pt: n esforço * en: n 1. effort; 2. Med. strain; facer un effortio to make an effort; facer tote su effortios to make every effort * effract- ???? * en: see effring- =effraction= * sub * effraction ???? * pt: n efracção * en: n breaking in, housebreaking; also: burglary =effractor= * sub * effractor ???? * en: n burglar, housebreaker =effrangiar= * v * effring- -fring-/-fract- ???? * en: v in derivatives * ◊ effraction; effractor =effronteria= * sub =effunder= * v * effunder -fund-/-fus- ???? * pt: v efundir * en: v to pour out, pour forth, shed, effuse * ◊ effusion * effus- ???? * en: see effunder =effusion= * sub * effusion ???? * pt: n efusão * en: n effusion; effusion de sanguine bloodshed; con effusion effusively